fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon Frontier: The new warriors of Fire and Thunder
What would happen if Takuya and JP didn't get on the train with Zoe and Tommy while Koji took his own train, what if two kids who were on vacation took their place? Find out their story right now. "Man, this vacation is turning out to be a drag." said Sean, "I know what you mean dude, I'm now regretting that you invited me in the first place." said Elias. See, Sean and Elias were here in Japan for Sean's anual family vacation and this year it was Sean's turn to pick. But since his brother decided to stay home, he invited Elias to come in his place which he reluctantly agreed to. Sean sighed in boredom, just then both his and Elias's cell phones got a message. *Yes or No* they hit Yes. *Greetings Sean/Elias follow my instructions if you wish to follow your destiny* "Our destinies?" *Head for the train station and board the 5:45 train* They looked at the clock, 5:35. "Aw man, Elias come on we gotta run man!" So they ran out the door, down the elevator, and out the lobby to the train station which was 5 minutes away. They avoided the usual large crowd of people they see every day and made it to the ticket machine at the station. They searched their pockets and found nothing. "AW COME ON!!" Sean shouted and punched the machine, recoiling in pain while noticing 2 tickets popping out of the machine. Elias looked in shock at their luck. "Wow, I guess any problem can be resolved by hitting things." Sean only chuckled at his Ben 10: Alien Force quote and both ran for the train, just making inside with one minute to go. Sean suddenly noticed a kid around their age in a blue jacket and wearing a navy blue camo bandana. Suddenly their cell phones got another message, *Good, now get off the train and board the 6:00 subway to find your destiny* Sean looked at his watch, 5:50. "Just great." When the train made it's stop the duo bolted out and down the stairs while the kid Sean saw before beat them to the elevator, "We're diving for it, aren't we Sean?" Sean smirked, "It's like you can read my mind dude!" Elias dove first with Sean right behind him, just barely getting his foot taken off by the elevator door. "Yeah, real bright idea genius." "It worked, didn't it?" Elias couldn't argue there. When the elevator touched down on the subway floor, Sean and Elias gasped at how many trains there were. "Elias, follow me." He looked at his friend, "Let me guess, gut instinct?" "Yep." They walked into a red/tan train when the doors closed. They looked around, "Empty car." Elias said. "Let's go to the next one, hopefully we'll find someone on this train." As it turns out, he was right. There were 2 more people in the train car. A girl around their age dressed in purple/pink and had long blonde hair, *She's cute* Sean thought, and a kid about 8 years old in a big orange hat, white t-shirt, and green cargo shorts. Sean then decided to break the silence, "Hey, I'm Sean and this is my buddy Elias." "Hi there." The girl got up and introduced herself, "Hi guys, I'm Zoe it's nice to meet you." Then the kid started crying, "I-I'm Tommy and I didn't even want to get on this train." Sean, feeling sorry for the little guy and sat next to him. "Why don't you tell us what happened Tommy." Tommy then started to calm down a little, "Well, I was looking for a train and then these bullies pushed me in here." Sean then pat him on the head, "Don't worry buddy, I'll keep you safe. Wherever we end up, we'll stick together and watch out for each other." Tommy then wiped the last tear away from his eyes and smiled. "Thanks Sean, you're like the big brother I never had." "Well being a little brother myself, I've gone through some tough stuff before, so I know what you're goin through." Zoe then smiled and said, "Bella." Sean looked up at her in shock, "What did you just say?" "I said Bella, it means-" Sean cut her off and finished for her, "Beautiful in Italian." Now she looked shocked, "Yeah, how do you know?" "Well, I'm half Italian so I know a little bit of the language. Oh, and about bella. That's exactly the word I'd use to describe you, Zoe." This made her blush a little bit while Elias facepalmed. "Dude, you did not just use a corny line like that." Zoe then smacked him in the face, "Well I thought it was sweet." Just then, the train shook a bit and everyone fell into the back wall of the train. Elias landed upside down, Tommy fell on the floor, Sean landed sitting up against the wall, and Zoe wad about to fall out the open door to realize that the train driving up on a rail into the sky. Luckily Sean caught her just in time by her arm, "Don't worry, I got ya." He pulled her in and closed the door. Then he noticed his cell phone change into a strange red and black device and felt strange. He looked over to the others, a strange transparent form went over them for a split second and dissapeared. *I must be seeing things* Sean thought. When the train halted to a stop Sean got up and gave Zoe a hand, "Uh, thanks for saving me." He then smirked, "Hey, no problem. I wasn't about to let you fall anytime soon." He then walked over to Tommy and picked him up, while Elias made sure his arms and legs weren't broken. When the quartet exited they heard a loud voice say, "WELCOME TO DIGIMON VILLAGE!" They turned around to see that the train, it was alive!! "Whoah, how are you talking?" It looked at Elias, who was the one who asked the question. "Well, I'm alive because I'm just like you. My name's Trailmon by the way." They looked at Trailmon and introduced themselves, "I'm Sean, nice to meet ya Trailmon." "Hey, the name's Elias." "I'm Zoe." "And I'm Tommy." Trailmon just smiled, I think they can. "Well, I gotta go kids, schedule to keep ya know." They watched him go into reverse, "Bye Trailmon!" Zoe then turned to Sean, "Hey Sean, what's with plastic sword and chain?" *Oh yeah, I almost forgot that I brought this with me.* Sean's expression just went from happy to depressed. "Well you see, a year ago my cousin and I got in a car crash on a bus. Those who survived were rushed to the hospital. When we got there the doctor said that he had a couple broken ribs that damaged his lungs. Before he went in for the operation, he gave these to me and told me to keep the safe and well.... he didn't make it. So I keep the chain wrapped inside the whole I put in the handle to keep them together and I always carry them with me as a last reminder of him and his cheerful way of life." Zoe and Tommy looked horrified at his story, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." "It's ok Zoe, you don't have to apologize. It's not your fault." He just turned around and saw 2 creatures running from a giant dog-thing. One of the creatures was wearing a pink sash and the other, red pants. They crashed into Sean. "Ow, so sorry. We weren't- oh, you're a human." "You think everything is a human." Sean looked freaked. "I am, I'm human." The one wearing the sash introduced them, "Well, I'm Bokomon and that is Naemon." Then the dog-thing shouted, *Emerald Flame* Sean made a run for the track and jumped. "Oh no, at this rate Cerberumon will devour all the data!" Naemon, "Well, there goes the tracks." Sean and the other two slid down the severed rail and into an underground chamber with a giant incinerator in the middle. "Ow, oh my D-Tector." It slid across the floor and shot a beam at the giant incinerator flame, which revealed the Ancient Spirit. Bokomon, "Spirit of Flame." Cerberumon then leapt down and at the spirit while Sean grabbed it's tail. "Let go of me human or I will destroy you." Sean, "NO!" Cerberumon then combusted into flame and leapt out of the Spirit's energy. Sean, "Huh, I'm fine." He then looked up at the spirit of flame. "SPIRIT!!!" Sean's D-Tector flew into his hands and shot a beam at the Spirit, which was absorbed into the D-Tector. "Execute... Spirit Evolution! Agunimon!" Sean then burst from a collumn of light as Agunimon, Warrior of Fire. I skipped the fight scene this time cuz I'm tryin to wrap this up. Sean returned into his human form and his D-Tector released the Fractal Code. To be continued in Digimon Frontier: The new warriors of Fire and Thunder 2 Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction